A Way to Get to Know You
by Evil Detective
Summary: Mai Hime/Harry Potter Crossover. Hermione Granger visited Fujino Shizuru, and get to know something she shouldn't... ShizNat, few MaiMikoto, and Hermione/Ginny


**A Way to Get to Know Each Other**

**By: Evil Detective**

**A/n: Yes, a crossover challenges! Yes! Ok, this is a Fireplace Writing Challenge, and in case anyone wanted to vote for me (…………) Just take a look at the top of my profile. :D**

Anyway I DO like Harry/Hermione, so… wah… Go thanking Mione of Ravenclaw for her awesome Ginny/Hermione stories…

Oh, and thanks sakuuya for the beta-service. :P And yeah, Hermione could swear. Shizuru, too. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here. Kudos to JK. Rowling for making such a character like Hermione… As for SunRise… The Mai HiME anime is better than it's manga version. Salute!

* * *

To say Hermione Granger was tired was an understatement. She was actually engrossed with her tests, but, Professor Dumbledore had asked her to relax and meet her cousin in Japan. Hermione actually wondered how on the earth he could know about her cousin, Fujino Shizuru, but now she couldn't care less. She was actually pretty tired and her cousin wasn't there to escort her. Here she was, in the crowds at Narita International Airport, alone like a lost little girl. Okay, maybe not little.

Her mind then started to drift into a memory.

_ "Hey, Hermione?" Ron asked, rubbing his neck._

_"Yeah?" Hermione answered, without turning to her._

_"Well, I just wanna say… Happy holidays? You're going to Japan, aren't you?" Ron then sighed. "Lucky you, when we have to take lots off tests."_

_"Yeah, Hermione. Don't forget the souvenir, okay?" Harry teased, with a wink._

_Hermione, flushed with some unknown anger, and rolled her eyes._

_"It's not what you're thinking." And she left the confused Harry and Ron behind, before they jogged a bit to catch up with her._

"They have no idea how my cousin is, and yet what all they thought about were the souvenirs."

Hermione sighed, then she stopped a cab to go to Fuuka Academy.

* * *

With Fujino Shizuru…

Shizuru yawned. She almost slept through her whole class. She knew her graduation day is coming closer, but with the whole HiME fiasco, she had no idea whether it was best for her to graduate or not. She sighed.

'_I wonder why on the earth Hermione-itokosan (1) wanted to spend her time with me… I thought she hated me…_'

Shizuru was remembering about her past issues with the so called "Hermione Granger", a girl who passed all her exams with flying colors, and made her parents really happy. Little did she know, she heard that her favorite cousin would be graduating soon, and went to Cambridge University, taking Psychology as her major subject. Shizuru was mentally comparing herself with her cousin. She sighed, wondering what could make her parents happy like Hermione's.

Maybe Hermione could help erase a bit of the insanity inside her.

Or maybe not.

Shizuru didn't think that telling her cousin about the HiMEs was appropriate. It was a strange subject, but… She couldn't help but wonders if her cousin would believe her or not.

Shizuru decided to choose the latter, and she prepared herself to go home, but one Suzuhiro Haruka blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're doing, Bubuzuke Onna (2)?" The blonde woman asked, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Before Shizuru could answer and corrected Haruka's words, Yukino cut in.

"It's "going", Haruka-chan. Where do you think you're _going._" The mousy woman replied, adjusting her glasses.

Shizuru simply smiled, giving them the infamous "Fujino" smile.

"Why, home of course. I'll have a reunion with my dear cousin, Hermione Granger."

Haruka's eyebrows twitched before she pointed at Shizuru with an accusing finger.

"Bubuzuke! Are you frying (3) to run away from your job as a Kaichou (4)??"

"Trying, Haruka-chan!" Yukino corrected, tugging at her friend a bit.

"That's what I said!" Haruka roared, before she turning to look back at Shizuru, who still had the polite smile on her face.

"Now, now, Haruka-san. Shouldn't we start the meeting?" Kanzaki Reitou, the famous Fuuka Academy's famous Fukukaichou (5) said, giving the fuming Haruka his trademark smile.

"Humph!" Haruka replied. "This Bubuzuke woman was prying to run away from the meeting!"

"Trying, Haruka-chan!" Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said!"

Everyone except Haruka sighed.

"Ara ara (6), kanin na (7), but I believed that Suzuhiro-san could handle the meeting without me," Shizuru stopped to let out a fake disappointed sigh. "But I think I was wrong--"

"Fine!" Haruka replied, so loud that everyone wished they had earplugs. "I'll take care of the meeting! You just go doing whatever you want, Bubuzuke woman!" With this, Haruka left, with Yukino trailing behind her, and Reito sighed before following suit.

"This is so going to be a long day," Shizuru muttered, before deciding that she'd go home riding her ChilD, Kiyohime. That sounded strange, but Shizuru suddenly had a need to slay some Orphans.

Shizuru, flying above the land of Fuuka with her ChilD, Kiyohime, smiled as she watched the land in amusement.

"A fun one, it seems." Shizuru smirked, as she spotted an Orphans and she quickly materialized her naginata, with Kiyohime behind her.

"Show time."

* * *

Hermione walked calmly to her cousin's dorm room, only to find that her room's closed.

Hermione waited patiently for what seemed like two hours.

"Holy--" Hermione stopped herself from cursing, after she realizing that she had a better plan. She'd just leave her baggage here so her cousin would know that she's been here.

Hermione's stomach growled, and after flushing a bit, she went to the nearby café, Linden Baum.

She pushed the door, only to be greeted by a spiky-haired girl.

"WELCOME!!" The girl said happily, and Hermione raised her eyebrow when she noticed a broadsword tugged on the girl's back.

'_What the hell?_'

* * *

Fujino Shizuru, wearing a purple yukata, was having a great time drinking the tea she had brewed.

"Ara ara, this is the life. Don't you agree, Kiyohime?"

Shizuru turned her head into a purple python that nodded, and hissed softly as Shizuru petted her head. Yes, a head. Somehow, Shizuru had managed to summon her ChilD Kiyohime, in its mini mode. Kiyohime then slumped her head into a bowl containing Ochazuke (8). Shizuru, seeing this, silently chuckled, causing the purple python turned her head in to her master in confusion

"Ara, its nothing Kiyohime. I was just wondering what Haruka-chan would say if she sees this…" Shizuru stopped, as she remembered Haruka keeps calling her "Bubuzuke Onna" aka "Tea drinking woman". Well, she liked the title quite well, and Bubuzuke, which is Ochazuke in Kyoto-ben, was her favorite food.

"I think she'll call you "Bubuzuke monster". Isn't it funny, Kiyohime?"

Kiyohime hissed and nodded in acknowledgement, before two ugly monsters appeared in front of them.

"Ara ara, its seems like we have guests," she said, materializing her naginata.

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she spotted two large metal dragons walking towards her. She quickly took her wand, and began to repeat a spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" she yelled, and the dragon took a step back.

"I think I said the wrong spell?" she blinked.

Hermione turned around, and realized that there were monsters all around, circling her.

She blinked a bit, to make sure that this was not a dream.

'_Was it a Dementor? But…_' Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar, and one of the monsters swept some drools from its mouth.

"This is…" She stopped, to collect her thoughts. "Simply insane!" With this, Hermione brought her magic wand in front of her, in her famous fighting pose, that screamed "take one step or you'll be dead".

But suddenly, there was an earthquake, and six snake heads popped out from the ground.

"Huh?" Hermione said in confusion.

'_What the hell are these snake heads? Well, it could be these freaking monsters' boss._' Hermione's body tensed, and… she felt someone touch her shoulder. Hermione spurned around, readying her magic wand, only to stare at two piercing red eyes.

"Huh?"

The owner of the red eyes blinked.

"Hermione-itokosan?" She replied lowering her weapon in her right hand.

"Shizuru…?" Hermione replied, blinking rapidly.

Hermione then looked at her cousin's slightly dirty yukata, then at the six-headed snake monster, and then turned to look back at her cousin's lancer… is that a naginata?

"Shizuru?"

Shizuru had an "innocent" smile on her face.

"Kanin na, Hermione-itokosan, I have no idea why you have to meet the Orphans in Fuuka." Shizuru bowed, but then hugged her cousin.

Hermione blinked, before she deciphered that "Kanin na" means "Forgive me" and 'itokosan is the way she addressed her as her cousin… or something.

"Shizuru? Would you mind explaining this stuff to me? Orphans? And what was that snake-headed monster? Well, it's cool but…"

"My ChilD." Shizuru cut in, in English. Her sister's accent wasn't so bad, which made it easier to decipher what she meant.

Hermione blinked and wore an expression that clearly said "you gotta be kidding me".

"Child?" She asked sardonically.

Shizuru sweat dropped. He cousin now was wearing an expressing that amused her greatly. She then decided to play along with her confused cousin a bit.

"Kiyohime is my ChilD."

Hermione responded with narrowed eyes and a frown.

"Shizuru, don't make such a lame joke." Hermione said, trying to hide her anger.

Shizuru, being Shizuru, smirked inwardly. Surely, meeting her cousin in such circumstances never crossed her mind, but…

"Itokosan, Kiyohime, the purple six-snake-headed monster is my ChilD." Shizuru stated, as calmly as possible, although she felt like laughing at her cousin's emotion. At first, Hermione looked confused, and then curious, and now… flushed?

'_Ara ara… I wonder what Hermione has on her mind…_' Shizuru thought, smirking inwardly.

"Shizuru… Don't tell me that… This thing is really your child?" she questioned, eyebrow raised in an amused manner.

Shizuru nodded. It wasn't like she was lying, right? Kiyohime was HER ChilD, well… not a real child, but it served more like a guardian beast, and Hermione's expression amused her into no end.

Hermione's eyes twitched. If everyone ever said that she was a patient person, they were definitely wrong. Hermione knew that her cousin liked to tease her to no end, and… she was getting more impatient than ever. Hermione ultimately decided to play along with her cousin's little game.

"So, mind telling me who the hell is the _father_, Shizuru?" she said teasingly.

Shizuru blushed a bit. An image of Natsuki as its father quickly filled her thoughts, but of course… Natsuki was a woman, so there was no way she could be the father, but… "A- actually, I… prefer girls more th- ah! Kanin na!" Shizuru muttered, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Hermione snickered. "Ah, can't wait to see the lucky girl!" She ended with a wink, and Shizuru simply chuckled.

"Neechan, I'm perfect at my teasing art, please don't try to tease me." Shizuru replied, giggling at the sight of her brown-haired cousin crossing her arms under her chest, a pout adorning her face. She looked away, and Shizuru noticed that…her cousin had a…black stick on her right hand?

"Hermoine-Itokosan?" Shizuru blinked, pointing at the so-called stick in her cousin's right hand.

"Huh? Eh, oh this--" Hermione was having doubtful doubts about telling her or not, but unfortunately, another leopard-like Orphan appeared behind her.

"Avada Kedavra!!" Hermione muttered another spell; blue flash appeared from her stick, and hits it perfectly on its stomach. Actually, she didn't want to mutter that spell, but it's urgent. (

"Hell yeah!" Hermione replied; a winning smirk appeared on her face.

Shizuru, seeing this, smirked as well. At first she thought that Hermione couldn't curse, but…

"I need to kick some ass. Care for a challenge?" Shizuru mused, her smirk growing wider.

Hermione simply nodded and chimed, "Bring it on!" rather loudly, like a child.

* * *

Several minutes later, Hermione and Shizuru successfully killed the last Orphan, causing some dismay to some people who had come too late to slay it.

Kuga Natsuki, Tokiha Mai, and Minagi Mikoto from the "HiME sentai" (9). It's a wonder why Midori didn't come, since the "17-year-old" teacher always stated that she's she was the leader.

"Geez, Mai. Where are the Orphans?" Natsuki yawned, as her ChilD Duran (10) sniffed around.

"I have no idea, Natsuki," Mai answered, yawning a little.

"Mai, hungry." A girl with spiky black hair stated, as her stomach growling. She rubbed her face on Mai's big boobs, and Mai didn't seem to mind at all.

Nearby with Hermione and Shizuru,

Shizuru and Hermione, who had thrown themselves into the nearest bushes, trying to breathe slowly like spies. Hermione turned around to check whether Shizuru was okay, and, much to her amusement, the latter had blood dripping from her face.

'_Eh? Nosebleed?_' she thought, blinking in confusion.

Meanwhile, Shizuru couldn't careless about her cousin's confused expression, since she was rather engrossed with her… impure thoughts: Natsuki in black lace bra, sitting on the cute (in her opinion) mechanical wolf's back and… She abruptly shook her head.

'_Ara ara, I started to think something bad about Natsuki. Ara… I wonder why Itoko-san is poking my left hand. Ara… Maybe to get my attention?_' Shizuru turned around to see Hermione pointing at her own nose. Shizuru, being the smart one she is, brought her fingers to her nose.

'_Damn nosebleed,_' she thought, before wiping it with some paseo tissue Hermione offered.

Shizuru turned her attention back to Natsuki, who was pacing back and forth for some reason she couldn't hear, but this means…

Wind unexpectedly blew unexpectedl, sweping… some part of Natsuki's skirt up, and Shizuru, being Shizuru, gaped and had a nosebleed at the sight.

She was only a meter away from her Natsuki, and she managed to successfully use all of her will power to not pounce, glomp and seduce the cobalt haired woman.

'_Bad thoughts, be gone,_' Shizuru thought, as she kept staring at Natsuki's thighs, and she thanked God that she could see her Natsuki in Victoria's secret millennium summer edition… or something. It wasn't like she had something about lingerie; she just picked it up from some lingerie shop.

Hermione stared at her cousin in amusement, since the infamous Fujino Shizuru was now looking at a certain cobalt-haired girl, her eyes gleaming, showing pure love and… was that lust?

Hermione smirked, understanding all too well, and started to make some plans to tease the chestnut-haired girl, who was licking her lips.

Hermione then turned around, blinking rapidly as she recognized two HiMEs' voices, since she had met them at the Linden Baum restaurant.

'_That busty orange-haired girl and wild kid … Could they be HiMEs like Shizuru?_'

* * *

The mechanical wolf named Duran, let out a long howl, which got Natsuki and Mai's attention.

"Duran?"

Mai blinked. "What's wrong, Natsuki?"

"Mai…" Natsuki's eyes widened at what she saw. There was… a freaking big hole?

Mai, seeing Natsuki's emotion, giggled, but her jaw dropped when she saw the ground.

She blinked several times, to assure herself she was seeing the right thing.

"What the hell was that?" Natsuki pointed to the hole Kiyohime had appeared from not so long ago.

"A hole?" Mai volunteered dumbly.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "Maybe there are no Orphans… maybe there's just earthquakes."

"You bet." Mai replied, before getting up onto Kagutsuchi's head.

"Want to race?" Natsuki smirked, as she sat on Duran's back.

"Huh?" Mai replied, but her raven-haired friend had already set off at full speed.

"Geez."

* * *

-.- Near the bushes -.-

"I can't believe they didn't notice us!" Hermione squealed, like a giddy schoolgirl.

Shizuru just nodded.

Seeing the two HiMEs retreat, Hermione started her plan to tease her cousin.

"Now now, Shi-tan (11), I'd like to get to know you better." Hermione said, a stupid smile on her face.

"Hermione-itokochan, please don't use 'tan' instead of 'chan'." Shizuru protested; for some reason she hated the way her cousin address her with 'tan' instead of 'chan'. Those stupid memories on Hanazono (12)…

"But you know, Hanazono-san-"

"Is it the cute kiddo, Karin, or the… rather strange girl, Shizuma?" Shizuru cut in, knowing all too well where their conversation was going… and that couldn't be good. Shizuru then made a plan to stop her cousin's rather… evil idea.

Shizuru decided to give her cousin a pout, which resulted in an unexpected poke in the back.

"Silly Shi-chan. But you know; I can't stop laughing at those memories… How funny." Hermione snickered, giving Shizuru an urge to jab her with a naginata.

'_Must resist…But…_'

Hermione, realizing that Shizuru's grip in her naginata is had tightened, decided to stand and take few steps back. She acted innocent, and heldup her hands.

"Now, now Shizuru," Hermione gulped, a picture of a dark Shizuru with her naginata and shadowy face, occupying her mind.

'_Shizuru plus naginata plus Kiyohime equals you-know-who_.'

She stopped, taking a few steps away from her cousin.

"Sorry?"

Shizuru snickered, but soon, it turned into giggles.

* * *

A few minutes later at Shizuru's dorm room…

"So, you're a HiME?"

Shizuru nodded, after calmly sipping her tea.

"That's cool, you know. I don't think such things actually happened in Japan, although Cho Chang said that they sometimes appeared at China." Hermione replied half-heartedly, as she continuing sipping her hot chocolate.

'_That damn Cho Chang…_'

Shizuru stopped her activity, and looked up at her cousin.

"Ara ara… Cho Chang?"

Hermione quickly turned away, avoiding eye contacts.

"Err, a friend." She muttered.

Shizuru broke into few giggling fits before deciding to tease her cousin.

"Ara ara, _friend_?" She stated, in a sensual voice, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, friend by all means ….." Shizuru groaned as she listened to Hermione's words that's so forward.

"….Understand?" Hermione asked, as her cousin's nodded.

Shizuru just nodded at Hermione's antics, and she started to think whether someone could use the definition of the word 'friend' just like in Oxford's dictionary. Or maybe… Hermione was a walking dictionary?

"Geez, anyways, I didn't know that you don't have a roommate. How come?" She asked sardonically.

"Ara ara, that's because I'm the Student Council President." Shizuru replied, pouring some tea. "Ara ara, Itoko-san, care for a cup of tea?" Seeing Hermione's nod, the brunette took a cup and filled it with fresh green tea.

Hermione rolled her eyes and wondered about her brown-haied cousin's tendency to add "Ara ara" to almost every sentence.

"Life is always good, don't you think so?"

Hermione just nodded, and started to sip the tea slowly before she coughed, almost spitted spitting out the green substance.

"So bitter!!" She stated to herself, then she continuing her previous activities, drinking the whole hot chocolate. "I don't know how you can live with such…things!"

Shizuru blinked. When had her cousin become such a dramatic person?

"Huh?"

Hermione sighed. "I could drink any other kind of tea, but please not green gention tea… It reminds me of that ogre…" Hermione said, placing a hand over her mouth, as she remembered her first year at Hogwarts.

'_No good._'

Silence.

"Ogre?"

Hermione frowned and nodded.

Silence.

"Ara… I thought you studied at Harvard?" Shizuru tilted her chin, into her trademark "Fujino" thinking pose.

"Harvard?" Hermione spit out her chocolate, and Shizuru chuckled at her cousin's antics.

"No, no. It's not Harvard. It's Hogwarts. H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S," Hermione said.

Shizuru decided to play along with her hot-headed cousin, although Hermione would never acknowledge herself as a bad-tempered girl.

"Ara… That's what I said. Harvard." Shizuru stated, playing dumb.

"It's Hogvard- I mean, HOGWARTS."

"Ara, it's Hogvards, then?"

Hermione mumbled something incoherent before jotting down something.

"It's HOGWARTS, Shi-zu-ru."

Shizuru chuckled at her cousin antics, the infamously hot-headed Hermione Granger (although Shizuru would never say that out loud for her dear life) scribbled and drew something that looks like an owl.

"Take it easy, Itoko-chan… You know, my English isn't _that_ good."

Hermione huffed. "Yeah, not _that_ good enough to get straight A's in school."

Shizuru laughed so openly, until she couldn't care less about putting up her polite mask she often used in front of the others, except her family and Natsuki of course. And Hermione was one of the rare people Shizuru could talk to completely open, without bothering to hide her emotions. Especially when she told her about her Natsuki, Hermione smiled and completely agreed that Shizuru and Natsuki were meant to be together. Hermione is was the first person who had given her blessing in case Shizuru would marry her precious Natsuki, and she couldn't be there since she was busy with school or something else. And Hermione was the only person who agreed that her Natsuki's behaviors were so adorable, but she had told Shizuru that she already had someone she "liked". Shizuru cheered her cousin's crush, and she couldn't stop a giggle when Hermione was blushing like mad.

"Shizuru, stop the giggling fits." Hermione said, obviously annoyed by her cousin's evil giggle.

"Ara ara, but I would like to know the person Hermione--my dear cousin--cherishes!" Shizuru, on the other hand, was now pouting and giving her 'puppy dog looks' she had learned from Natsuki, and the effect should either be Hermione giving up or pitying her. On the contrary… later, Hermione looked frightened as she jumped off the couch. Seeing Fluffy was less scary than the looks Shizuru gave just now.

"Shizuru, stop that, or I'll turn you into a dog and bring you a mirror to show you how scary you are." At this point, Hermione's thought that her threat was only a joke, but seeing a person who could probably make you-know-who ran away… Is pouting was another idea thing. Hermione felt sweat trickle from her head.

"But, if I didn't do this, you wouldn't tell me." Shizuru reasoned, removing her pout and puppy dog looks slowly.

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought, before replying, "Fair enough."

Shizuru then signed to her cousin that it was safe to sit down, and Hermione happily obliged. Telling stories while standing was simply tiring.

"Okay, where should I start…?"

"How about her name?" Shizuru suggested playfully.

Hermione seemed hesitant for a second, before giving up, sighing.

"Her name is Ginny Weasley, and I realized that I 'like' her after I broke up with her… brother, yeah…"

Hermione continued her story, and Shizuru bothered her by teasing her here and there.

Well, for Hermione, to be able to talk so openly about her not-so-normal school was another thing. She was actually amazed by the fact that her cousin had a very important purpose, to save the world from monsters called 'Orphans'. She also learned a lot about HiMEs, ChilD, and she was even happy to see Shizuru's cute little ChilD, Kiyohime in its mini mode. The huge six-headed serpent was now, a quite-big one-headed purple python, and it hissed softly as Hermione patted her its head. She also told her cousin a few things about wizards, and showed her several simple spells she had learned during her first year. To her surprise, Shizuru asked her whether she could try, and… Hermione was surprised to see that her cousin could do it magic pretty well, and now she was wondering whether Shizuru was a muggle… Or maybe… Could it be that Professor Dumbledore wanted her to persuade Shizuru to enroll at Hogwarts?

"Hey, Shizuru?" Hermione said, as she sat up on the comfy couch.

"Hmm?"

Hermione was fidgeting on her seat. "Have you ever… Gotten a letter like this?"

Hermione opened her luggage, dug in it a bit, and brought up the letter from Hogwarts. Shizuru's eyebrow rose.

Shizuru blinked a bit, before she walked over to a drawer, and brought exactly the same letter from Hogwarts, except the envelope was purple and so was the paper inside it.

"You mean this? Someone dropped it in front of my house in Kyoto, and here's the owl that sent it." Shizuru said, as she brought a purple cage with a PURPLE owl.

Hermione gaped. She never thought that there's a POSSIBILITY to see a PURPLE owl.

'_Just what the hell was Professor Dumbledore thinking by sending her letter with a… purple, extremely rare owl? Could it be… that he knew who Shizuru was, and knew about her purple fetish?_'

Shizuru chuckled at her cousin's reaction. She decided to add something to play along.

"Oh, and here, I got purple stick too."

...

...

...

**The End**

A/n: So uh… Yeah, that's it. Poor Hermione should try to get used to Shizuru's … Purple fetish. O.o

I mean, its purple magic stick, people!!

Anyway, this chapter is… yeah. There's supposed to be a lot of footnotes, but… Ahahaha. Anyways, I liked the fact that Hermione/Shizuru could be so open each other, since their 'games'. And I'm sure that most people know Harry Potter, so…

Anyways, about Hermione's reaction about 'ChilD'… Well that's my first impression when I read the retention of Mai HiME manga at newspaper, and I felt disgusted… Okay, that's when I was 12 years old, ya know! And I don't really like the fact that Tate is with Natsuki…. –grumbles- And yeah, I think that 'ChilD' is real child, and to call the child they're doing 'this' and 'that'. Well, I'm innocent. And after I realized that the 'ChilD' is not 'child', I laughed out loud. So much for the silliness…

And that's why I despised Mai HiME manga since it's too Shounen. I already liked protective-possessive- Shizuru. ;3

And yes, Kiyohime can fly. –brings up Katana-

Eh, and its Eid here! Happy Eid to everyone who actually celebrate it!! ;)

Kudos for you all!

Leave a review, you know you want to. ;)

**Footnotes:**

1. Itoko-san: If I remembered correctly, it's a way to address 'cousin'.

2. Bubuzuke Onna (Tea drinking woman): It's a way Haruka used to address Shizuru, since she often seen sipped her tea. Oh, and Bubuzuke is Ochazuke in Kyoto-ben…

3. … Just another note that Haruka likes to mess with her words. –smiles-.

4. Kaichou: Student Council President.

5. Fukukaichou: Vice Student Council President.

6. Ara ara: 'My, my' in Kyoto accent.

7. Kanin na: I'm sorry in Kyoto accent

8. Ochazuke: plain white rice and green tea. In Kyoto, Ochazuke is known as "bubuzuke". When a Kyoto native asks if a guest wants to eat ''bubuzuke'', it really means that the person has overstayed and is being politely asked to leave. -.-

9. Duran: Natsuki's ChilD, a big mecha wolf.

10. HiME sentai: HiME ranger, a group Midori made…

11. Tan: Alternative of 'chan'

12. The places, but I know that most people know that 'Shizuma' is from 'Strawberry Panic!' and 'Karin' from 'Kamichama Karin'.


End file.
